


Busting Freddy's Pizza (A Walrus Original)

by Walrusus_Gamerus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Scratch Names, This Will Be A Multiple Part Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walrusus_Gamerus/pseuds/Walrusus_Gamerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Walrus, Dark, and their friends go trying to officially bust Freddy's the results are tragic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while walking home from school one day. Please enjoy!

It was a dark night on the night of January 9th in the year of 2015. This was Walrus's life goal. To finally stand outside of Freddy's Pizzeria. Looking at the now decrepit building, that was once a children's paradise, he felt the same sense of eeriness as he did three years ago. Now was his chance, he would be the one to bust out this little rouse that the world couldn't stop talking about, but they hadn't felt it firsthand. 

"Walrus." Walrus looked to his side. Dark had finally arrived with everyone else. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Haven't I been right about everything else we ever talked about?" said Walrus

"Well..." Dark was about to answer the question with a few good counter-arguments before Walrus told him to not answer the question.

"Anyway I KNOW I'm right about this." said Walrus with a stern tone. "Now did you pack the necessities?"

Dark threw down a brown burlap sack. Inside were six flashlights, six Tasers, six set of batteries, and six hunting knives. "It wasn't easy getting six Tasers you know." Dark complained.

"Well at least we got 'em." said Walrus "Now does everyone know their positions?" Greevee shook his head. Damien must've not told him what was going on.

Walrus sighed. "Alright let me remind everyone one more time." Walrus laid a set of blueprints on the ground in front of everyone and told them to gather around. "Me and Dark have scouting party. We'll see where the animatronics are and report back to the security office as soon as possible. Damien and Maria have corner watch. When an animatronic approaches the office, you run back and tell Rita and Greevee, who have camera duty. Now is all understood?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Wait a sec Walrus!" shouted Damien. "Why can't I be on the scouting team? I'm way faster than you!" 

"Need I remind you of what you would if you found Chica?" rebutted Walrus.

"Oh... understood."

"Now once we go in at midnight. No one can leave... No going back." Dark told everyone. "Walrus... Are you sure your ready for us to do this."

Walrus paused then looked at Dark. "If I weren't, I wouldn't have come here."

11:59. Time to get started. Walrus picked up his blueprints and dusted himself off. "Alright. Let's get started. We've no time to waste." Walrus handed everyone their needed gear and they set off into the building.

As soon as they walked through the door they sprinted as fast as they could towards the security office that was located in the back of the facility.

When the had reached the back room no one said anything until they had caught their breath. When everyone went silent, Greevee spoke up. "So... here we go?" He sounded worried. No. That wasn't worry. He knew about the missing children. He knew about... them. He knew about the murderous robots that showed know remorse for human life. He was terrified.

Walrus snapped to his senses, "Oh! Right... okay. Me and Dark will scout out in the front of the building. In case we need to contact you guys we'll use these." Walrus handed Dark, Greevee, Damien, and Maria a wireless radio. "Me and Dark will tell you guys what's going on using these." Everyone nodded in response. "Alright. Good luck guys."

12:30 and no activity whatsoever. Nothing had moved. And everything was silent. Greevee was frantically checking the camera for a sign of movements. He knew what was going to happen. They would come to life and kill them all. He knew all too well. After all, he had been here before.

Dark was inspecting the show stage. No signs of life anywhere. Stupid Walrus, dragging him here at midnight. All for nothing. All to search for an answer to some stupid rumor that might not even be true. He inspected one of the animatronics. Freddy... his favorite. He couldn't explain why, but he always liked Freddy. Ah... childhood. It may have sucked most of the time, but when he was at Freddy's was when he was the happiest. As he turned around to go find Walrus, he heard something. He turned to find Bonnie's eyes had sparked to life.

Damien was sleeping against the side of the wall when he heard something make a 'bang' noise next to his ears. Greevee was next to him clapping loud noise right into his ears. "Wha-?"

"WAKE UP! YOU CAN DIE IF YOUR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" Shouted Greevee. "And besides, your supposed to be watching for 'them.'" 

"Why... nothings out there anyway. It's just Walrus being a troll." Damien argued.

"You'll see." said Greevee.

Walrus was looking in the bathrooms for a sign of her. The one who could mess up everything. That duck, or... chicken or whatever she was. "It's only Night One. Don't expect much." Walrus told himself. He heard his radio static to life.

"We got a BIG problem." It was Dark.

"What is it Dark?" asked Walrus.

"One's gone."

Walrus put down his radio. He knew something HAD to happen tonight. Someone might even die... NO! He had to push all of those thoughts out of his mind. No one would die. They would all share the fame of conquering this wretched place. Six friends who had busted something evil.

Walrus raised his radio again, "Alright just don't panic. They shouldn't move fast yet."

"YET?!"

"They are going to get faster, stronger, and more aggressive as we keep coming back, and if we aren't careful, they will kill us."

Greevee was still checking on the location of that stupid rabbit. That thing was prone to cause trouble, but not tonight, not on his watch. He knew what that... that hellspawn would do to someone if they were caught by it. Poor Jeremy, but now was not the time for regret of what could have been prevented. Now was the time to expose this place for what it really was. 

Walrus was stalking the dining hall for signs of an animatronic. Nothing but old tables, a few chairs, some party decorations. Nothing in here, but if it wasn't in here then it surely couldn't be... no. Walrus raced down the East Hall. hoping to spot the infernal contraption. If he was too late, Damien could be gone... 

The mottled being watched through his safeplace, hidden within the wall. Now they were no longer the child's toys, they were his. He had become their master. Now some smug kids were going to ruin his plan. No... he would win for once, and he would win with a burning vengeance. Just as he had taken their lives, the child had given them a second chance. Now he was once again in control, and he meant to keep it.

Greevee was checking everyone's position. Walrus was in the Dining Room, Dark was near the Bathrooms, Maria was in her assigned spot, the West Hall Corner, and Damien was... wait, where was Damien? Oh no...

Walrus had reached the East Hall Corner, no one and nothing. Crap! He had been here and he had grabbed Damien! Walrus sprinted back down the East Hall and found himself in a small enclosed space labeled "Supply Closet." Nothing. Stupid thing could be anywhere by now. Walrus quickly turned his attention back down the hallway. He had to save Damien before that thing dragged him Backstage.

Dark had heard screams of pain before, but what he was hearing now was soul-shattering. Pure terror mixed with indescribable pain. The rabbit had caught someone, but who? The screams sounded like a man's, so that dwindled the choices down to Walrus, Greevee, or that Damien person. Whoever it was, they were obviously going to die... what about everyone else, what about Rita and Maria? If he let them die he would never forgive himself. He had brought them here, thinking this was just going be something that could be done quickly. He didn't even comprehend that this was what Walrus and Greevee had gone through once before. 

Greevee was running down the West Hall towards the Dining Room. He knew this would happen, and it was foolish of him to think that he could stop it from taking place. If he couldn't save Jeremy he sure couldn't save Damien... no. He mustn't think that. He could at least try here. 

"DAMIEN!" Walrus shouted in desperation, "WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"DAMIEN COME ON!" Shouted Greevee, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Dark heard everyone shouting and ran toward the noises, he had to find Walrus, because he knew Walrus couldn't handle one of those monstrosities. As he ran into the Dining Hall he could hear Bonnie's heavy footsteps against the laminate floors, he was heading backstage. The suits... 

Walrus ran atop the Show Stage to slip through the backstage door when he felt something land a blow to his head. He turned around, vision slightly blurred, to see what had hit him. Chica had sparked to life. 

Greevee saw Chica throw a violently forceful punch at Walrus that had cause his friend to stagger. "Not the other one too..." Greevee thought, "Not now..." He had to stop the animatronic chicken before she killed Walrus. He drew his taser in one hand and his knife in the other and charged. Chica turned around to face Greevee as he forced his taser down her throat. The animatronic sparked, then twitched until it had fallen to the ground. Walrus, taking advantage of what Greevee had done, quickly made his way backstage.

When he had gotten through the backstage door, Walrus witnessed the scene he would never forget for the rest of his life. Bonnie threw Damien's limp body into an open Chica suit. Before Walrus could react, the rabbit slammed the other half of the suit down, causing Damien's now soulless eyes to pop out of the front of the eyesockets of the suit. He was gone. one of them now. 

Dark saw Greevee staring at the backstage door with a look of concern mixed with pure terror. It had been obvious that Walrus had went in but not come out. While Dark approached the backstage door, he felt his foot hit something on the floor. Chica. Obviously it had been tased beause it had black spots all over the inside of the beak of its suit. As he turned the knob to the backstage door he felt the nervousness in his body skyrocket. Walrus or that other guy could be dead behind this door. 

Walrus turned to find the backstage door open with Dark standing in it. Walrus was relieved to see something other than some robot that's only intention was to kill him, but he had just seen a friend die... again. No... again. He swore to himself that this wouldn't happen again. Walrus shook his head to signal Dark that Damien was gone. Dark seemed to sense this and left Walrus on his own. Walrus hoped that it was 6:00 A.M.because he wasn't leaving this place for a while.


	2. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write these stories they become a part of my past. My past is what I reflect on for all other work, so I make this one special.

"No. Not here."

"But, come on... we may not make it out of here..."

"Don't worry. We will."

Walrus couldn't stop the images from cycling through his head. The day only three years ago, and now yesterday. Two friends, one more than a friend, to Walrus at least. He had lost him and now... now he had a new purpose. Revenge. He would stop at nothing now to get his revenge on those murderous beings. They had taken him from them, now he would make sure they burned. 

Greevee couldn't help but notice the time. Only 8:00 P.M. Why was only he here and not Dark or his friends. He knew that Walrus wasn't going to recover from this until he saw the place in flames, because that was just the way Walrus worked. Whenever he hated something with burning passion, he did what he could to eliminate it. Greevee walked over to Walrus and put his hand on his grieving friends shoulder. "You knew this might happen... you know you did."

"..."

"What was your real intention... I know it wasn't to just get this place busted."

"..."

"Answer me. You know you will sometime or another."

"...I thought I could make things right."

"THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO! Get over it! We couldn't stop what happened!"

Walrus turned to face Greevee, tears streaming down his face, "You don't know that."

Greevee took his hand off of Walrus's shoulder, "We never knew that was going to happen... I miss him too but we can't fix the past."

"I'm going in again... tonight."

Greevee shook Walrus, "No you're not! Going in there is suicide! If you go, I'm going with you."

Walrus turned away and began walking towards his car. Before he opened the door he turned to face Greevee again, "Then I hope to see you there..." As he spoke the final word, Walrus opened his car door, started up his car, and drove away.

 

...

 

11:38. Where was Walrus? He should have been here by now... so should have Dark, Rita, and Maria. Greevee took out his phone and dialed Walrus's number. The phone rang a few times before Walrus picked up.

"Hello?" Finally he had picked up.

"Where are you?" asked Greevee.

"Don't worry I'm leaving my apartment now. Are you there already?"

"Well of course. I thought you might be here."

"No I had to grab a few... extra things." Walrus seemed to pause a little too long on that last part. Greevee just hoped that Walrus wouldn't go berserk and try to kill those things. Walrus was usually calm, but when he let loose, so did all of hell. 

"Well just hurry down here."

"Will do." and with that, Walrus hung up.

Greevee looked at the time. 11:46. As he waited for Walrus he saw someone walking down the road. Dark. "Dark?" Greevee shouted.

Dark shouted "It's just me!" As Dark approached the parking lot of the building he noticed something that sent a small chill down his spine. Where was Walrus? As soon as he had gotten onto the premises he heard someone pull up. He looked over to Walrus's green Toyota Prius. He always laughed when Walrus pulled up. He had decided to drive a PRIUS of all things! At least he had it repainted, lime green and shiny. 

Walrus stepped out of his car and went up to the door. He checked the time on his phone, 11:58. Just in time. As he walked in he reached into his pocket and pulled out his taser and knife. Tonight was going to be a long night. As Walrus walked up to the security room he heard their footsteps behind him. He turned to see Greevee and Dark. "Where's Rita and Maria?" Walrus asked.

"I told them not to come." replied Dark, "I didn't want them to end up like-"

"Understood." Walrus cut Dark off before he could say anything else. "Did everyone bring their weapons?" Both of Walrus's companions flashed their knife and taser.

"Same roles as last time... Let's get started." As he began to walk out the door images flashed before him.

"Jeremy please..."

"Don't worry Jacob, I'll be fine..."

"Jeremy you can't leave this office, they'll find you!"

"Trust me..."


	3. Foxy's Rampage

12:30. Nothing. No sign of anything. Not even Bonnie. Greevee tensed up as he switched from camera to camera, checking for signs of animatronics. He kept the camera on Pirates Cove and waited. Walrus was sure to report back soon. If he didn't report back by 1:00, something was wrong.

Dark walked down the right side of the dining hall. The chicken-duck came down this side, and where that thing was, so was Damien's lifeless body. He couldn't let that thing reach Walrus, he had to spare the rest of Walrus's emotions for the rest of the night. He walked up to the show stage. There was Freddy, Bonnie and- wait a minute. Where was the yellow one? He turned around to see Chica staring at him with soulless eyes.

Walrus sat in the supply closet, taser in one hand and knife in the other. When one walked in, one wasn't coming out. This was his plan. This was revenge. He heard a static noise and picked up his radio.

"Walrus where are you?" It was Greevee.

"I'm fine. Keep an eye on Dark, not me."

"Alright. Don't do anything drastic though..."

Greevee lowered his radio. Walrus was fine alright, same determination as always. So right to it, he had to find Dark. He switched the cameras back and forth until he had found- oh crap. Foxy! He checked Pirates Cove. Foxy had started his run. He was about to sprint.

Walrus checked the time. 2:19. No good. Waiting here wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had to find THEM. As he exited the closet he heard an extremely loud *THUNK* noise. He slammed the closet door shut and ran in the direction of the noise. As he had gotten to the other end of the Dining Hall, Dark was on the floor with his taser charged, and... him. No, it wasn't Damien anymore, it was Chica. 

Dark looked up, could this be it? He was going to die by a giant humanoid chicken-duck. Just great. Just fricken' great. The animatronic reached down to grab him, but it suddenly stopped. It's head twitched a few times and it fell on its knees. What happened? 

"Thought I'd let ya die?" Walrus. How did... but... could he do that to something he knew was once a friend.

"That was..."

Walrus lifted his taser from the animatronics neck. "Was." Walrus said in a neutral tone. "Now that is IT. It has no other intention but to kill anyone who comes in here."

Walrus seemed to have recovered from the death of his friend so quickly, but Dark knew he hadn't. He knew that it was a hard choice for Walrus to do that. Especially on the one he loved. Dark knew the feeling as well. He wouldn't know how to feel if he had lost Chris like Walrus lost Damien. 

"Right... Anyway what time is it?" Dark asked.

Walrus checked his phone, "About 3:30"

Two and a half hours more until they could leave. Two and a half hours more to gather evidence, and bust out this place, then they could go home. Continue their lives, and pretend this never happened. Dark just hoped that they would leave alive, after all, how could someone in an animatronic suit enjoy life?

Greevee checked one last time at Pirate's Cove. Everything seemed normal except... CRAP! Where was he? Greevee quickly closed both doors as he switched to the West Hall cam. Foxy. It reminded him of the one before that one, the one that killed... NO! Now was not the time to think about that; the past couldn't be in his mind now. If Foxy got to either Walrus or Dark, the results he knew would be more than tragic.

Walrus walked by Pirates Cove and noticed that Foxy was gone. "I know Greevee isn't fool enough to get caught by Foxy." he thought to himself. "I just have to make sure I'm not here when he's on his return trip." As Walrus paced around in the Dining Hall he kept looking back to the Supply Closet. The door swung open and Bonnie silently walked out, its hands stained with blood. Damien's blood. He felt something inside him snap at the sight of those bloodstained hands.

Dark walked down East Hall towards the Security Office. It was around 4:00 so it was wise that he report back to Mr.Cameraman himself. If Walrus was smart, he'd be here too. Ah Walrus, always being the one to do the stupid things. Say for instance, the one time he took a dare to have AXE sprayed directly into his nostrils, ah good times. It was at least nice to think about the good times while they were stuck in here.

He looked through the small crack in the Security Office. Only 2? This would be easier than he thought. Easier than the first time that was for sure. At least the children had put up a fight. Wait, what were those hanging from their hips... weapons. Of course they had weapons; this may be harder than expected. He turned to the Puppet and commanded him for one more job. 

Walrus walked down West Hall as he hummed a mysterious melody. He couldn't quite remember the song, but the tune seemed to come naturally. He looked down in his right hand to look at his new trophy, an animatronic head. The very one that killed Damien.

Dark was sitting in the corner of the office when Walrus walked in. He was about to say something when he looked at what Walrus was carrying.

"What in the-"

"I DID IT!" shouted Walrus! 

"How did you manage-"

"Don't ask me how, ask me why."

"Okay... Why would you ever-"

"Because it killed Damien." Walrus seemed to say it with no emotion whatsoever, "So I killed it."

After hearing what Walrus just said, a feeling of fear washed over Greevee. He had snapped. Just like he had when Jeremy died, and now... now there was stopping him. He would watch this place, or those monsters, burn. He turned to Walrus, "You cannot do what I think you're gonna do..."

"Don't worry. I won't break anything."

Yeah, "break."

"Anyway," Walrus said "What's our camera's sayin'?" 

"I don't know." Greevee replied, "Let me check." He flipped the camera back up and checked the show stage, typical sightings, and Freddy still standing on the stage as if nothing were happening. He flipped to Pirates Cove and checked on Foxy.

"We got a problem." said Greevee.

Walrus immediately jumped up, "What?" Greevee showed him the camera. Foxy was about to sprint again. AGAIN! Twice in one night? How? No, no, NO! Walrus slammed his hand on the left door and kept it there. That thing wasn't getting in here. Not this time, not anytime.

Dark peered out into the corner of the East Hall, and he didn't like what he had seen. A blur of maroon flashed down the corner of the hall and straight into the Security Office, knocking Dark to the floor. "And now it's a pirate fox trying to kill me." thought Dark. Again, this was just the best day ever...

Yes. It was all going to plan. The old animatronic slumped in the corner of his room once again. One of them would die tonight, and if they didn't, well, there was always more parts to be used. He looked over at the boy, always smiling. He let the thoughts of their mangled corpses run through his hybrid mind. The children were easy prey. These would be trophies.

Greevee ducked as Foxy lunged at Walrus. He had moved just in time to watch Foxy collide with the closed door as Walrus threw himself to the other side of the room. Greevee picked Dark up off the floor, "You okay?" he quickly asked.

"Yea I'm fine."

Walrus opened the left door and sprinted down West Hall. He knew that foxy was faster, but when Foxy attacked, he couldn't stop himself. So Walrus decided to use this to his advantage. Whenever he got to Pirates Cove, he would stop in front of the curtain and wait for Foxy to lunge again. When Foxy lunged directly into the cove, he would reset and go back into hiding.

Dark dusted himself off as he ran down East Hall. There was no way he was going back into that office with Foxy in there. He only hoped Greevee got out before Foxy got to him. He searched the waistband of his pants for radio and tried to reach Greevee. "Pick up. Greevee pick up."

Silence.

"Greevee, this isn't funny..."

More silence. 

"PICK UP!"

Static. "I'm here..."

Whew. He was alright. "Where are you?"

"I'm hiding in the bathrooms... I need you to come find me so that I can go find Walrus."

Foxy had seemed to want to kill Walrus... but wait, if Foxy wasn't chasing one of them then that meant...

Walrus looked behind him to see Foxy gaining on him steadily. "Just a few more feet you dirty excuse for a dog." Walrus thought. He ran faster with each step, but Foxy always seemed to go just slightly faster, catching up with him every passing second. Walrus looked back ahead of him, purple curtains stood just ahead. Finally!

Dark walked into the bathrooms. The look of the bathrooms alone could've made anyone believe the place was haunted. The walls were cracked, and the tile floor was ripped apart. What happened in here years ago? Bejeezus, looked like a car drove in here and did three different types of wheelies.

"Greevee?" Dark shouted.

"In here." Greevee said from a stall.

Dark opened the stall door slowly. Greevee lunged out of the stall, barely missing Dark's forehead with a knife.

"WOAH! What was that!" Dark yelled, obviously more than startled.

"Sorry..." Greevee apologized, "You could've been one of those animatronics.

"It's 'ight." Dark responded, "Do you know where Walrus is?"

Greevee shook his head. "Last I saw he ran out the door into West Hall. He hasn't even tried to reach me on radio. I needed you to come find me so I was sure I wouldn't get caught by one of them." After he had gotten done saying that, the power shut down with a violent flicker.

"Oh crap..." Greevee said, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Walrus stopped right in front of the cove and waited for Foxy to leap. Once Foxy was back in that cove, he was there until he decided the cameras weren't paying enough attention. Foxy ran until he had gotten to the curtain and spotted Walrus. With his soulless eyes he stared at Walrus for a few brief seconds before he decided to run again. Foxy backed up and ran towards Walrus with blinding speed, leaping when he was about five feet from the edge of the cove. Walrus quickly moved to the side and let Foxy crash into the other end of the small space. 

"NOW STAY!" Walrus shouted. "You deserve worse..." When he looked around, he noticed that the power had gone out. Now they had no camera, crap.

Greevee went to the show stage to check on the position of the last one, Freddy. Gone... But where? Stupid Freddy... always hiding in the shadows. The only way you could find Freddy was his always glowing eyes. Those eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere. Just as Greevee and Dark were about to go find Walrus, they both heard... music?

Walrus checked the time on his phone, 5:59. Wow, it took that long to put Foxy down? Man... At least Dark and Greevee got out safe, right? Actually, where were they? They couldn't be in the office... there wasn't any power. Maybe near the bathrooms? 

Dark and Greevee ran until their lungs seemed to burn with all-consuming fire. Had he really just activated at the absolute WORST time? Seriously, that thing spent WAY too much time in the shadows. When they had finally spotted the security office they both ran for the door. Practically knocking each other down getting into the door, they got into the office. 

Greevee turned to Dark, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Dark panted. "Where's Walrus?"

So here was Mr.FancyHat himself. The glowing eyes, the recognizable tune, yep. Everything that spelled Freddy Fazbear was standing right in front of him. However, Walrus knew that the monster wouldn't kill him until he had finished his song of mockery.

"3...2...1" Walrus counted down. Freddy in almost an instant shut down and stopped playing his tune. Done. They had survived another night...


End file.
